


i spent my time loving you

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: how had she not seen how long momo had been looking at her like that(with the love and tenderness and worry)





	i spent my time loving you

**Author's Note:**

> for samo day

“Shhh. They’re asleep.” Nayeon whispered to the other six of her members as they walked out of the dorms. She looked over to the couch and wondered how they were almost glued together. Even when they were asleep, they held onto each other as if someone was going to take the other away from them. Nayeon hoped that today would be the day where they finally realise their idiocy.

The others all gushed at the cute scene. The two girls were snuggled against each other, looking so comfortable that it would be a crime to even disturb them. Jihyo ran to her room last minute, grabbing a blanket and laying it over the pair. Mina and Jeongyeon sneakily took a picture of them, knowing they could use it to their advantage later.

“Are they going to be fine on their own?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Yep. Probably. There’s no reason for them not to. They have their own time to do whatever they want anyway. Not to forget to add that they’ve been the only ones with little sleep the entire week. We’ll come back at night. I already left them a note.” Nayeon chuckled, ushering everyone out of the dorm.

The pair were left alone, neither of them stirring from their sleep despite the departure of their fellow members. It was peaceful and quiet in the dorm and they were finally recharging themselves with the schedules draining their energy and keeping away their chances of getting sleep. An hour after their absence, one of the two shifted on the couch, feeling too warm. She kicked off the blanket before snuggling again. Legs were tangled together, but it didn’t matter.  

The clock had just struck 6pm when Momo woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. Sana was still fast asleep in her arms, head pushed against her own neck. Momo smiled at the sight, running her hand through Sana’s hair unconsciously. She couldn’t move around at all because Sana had a death grip on her waist – not that she minded. They always slept like this whenever they were extremely tired. Sana was a clingy sleeper when she didn’t get enough sleep within the week. And of course, Momo wouldn’t want Sana to be sleeping like this with anyone else.

She sighed softly as she let her head rest on the arm of the couch. What were the two of them even talking about before they fell asleep? Momo couldn’t remember but it was something about the new perfume that Sana was addicted to. That explained why Sana was basically stuck to her neck because it was Momo’s perfume that she was addicted to. She stifled a laugh at the thought of Sana falling asleep to the smell of a perfume. It was totally like her.

“Momo?” Sana mumbled sleepily.

“Hmm?” Momo hummed, massaging Sana’s scalp.

“Oh, damn, that feels good.” Sana groaned, intertwining her left hand with Momo’s.

“I don’t think I can feel my body though.” Momo teased, earning a smack from Sana. “Ouch!”

“I thought you just said you can’t feel your body.” Sana teased, both of them erupting in laughter.

“Come here, you!” Momo snickered, her fingers automatically reaching for Sana’s side to tickle her.

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Sana giggled, pushing away from Momo to get away from her.

“That didn’t stop you last time.” Momo scoffed, smiling as Sana was almost in tears from laughing so much.

“Wait – I can’t breathe. Have some mercy on me!” Sana whined, pulling back too hard and landing on the floor with Momo under her.

“Sana!” Momo gasped loudly as her back hit the carpet.

Sana giggled above her, her hair cascading over her shoulders and onto Momo’s face. Momo reached up to push it behind her ear, not forgetting to shoot her a glare. They were serious for a moment before they burst into laughter again.

“Now you owe me a massage. Your fat ass pushed me to the carpet!” Momo argued.

“Well, that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t tickled me.” Sana stuck her tongue out, mocking Momo.

“Who slapped me first!” Momo muttered, pretending to be mad.

“I’m sorry my baby.” Sana cooed, rubbing the base of Momo’s chin and making her blush.

Momo grabbed her hand, surprising Sana as she turned them around, pushing her against the carpet instead. She smirked as she saw Sana’s slightly panicked state, just going a notch further by leaning down so their noses were touching. Sana’s sharp intake of air as Momo lowered herself was enough to get Momo’s heart racing. Her senses were on high alert and her hair stood up as Sana’s gaze bore into her.

It was just a small glance.

One small glance towards her lips.

But it was enough to make her waver.

She was going to pretend she didn’t see Sana look at her lips either.

Momo pulled back quickly, moving to stand up and rubbing her hands together as if clearing dust on her hands.

“Come on, we have things to do.” Momo mumbled, speed walking away from Sana who only looked at her in confusion.

What the hell was that just about? Why was her heart beating so fast again? Like it was about to burst out of her chest? It was normal for them to be this playful around each other. But today, it was just different all in all. Sighing, Sana pushed herself up from the ground, placing the cushions back on the couch that had fallen amidst their tickle fight.

Sure, they’d kissed before. But that was because of a dare and dare game with the rest of the members. It’s not the first time they’ve been close to kissing but undoubtedly, it was the first time there was such an intense aura around both of them. Like, all Sana wanted to do was pull Momo down in that moment. She knew Momo wanted to as well, because she’d seen her gaze land upon her lips.

With newly found determination in her, Sana sought out her best friend in their dorm. They were going to get to the bottom of this today. After all, the two of them were the only ones in the dorm _and_ the members weren’t coming back anytime soon because she’d told Nayeon that she wanted to spend their anniversary together.

“Momo, where did you go?” Sana called out as she headed towards her room first.

Actually, she still had yet to give Momo a present for their friendship anniversary and it was already quite late in the day for them. She was meant to give it to her earlier but Jeongyeon was basically joined to Momo by the hip in the morning and then Jihyo came and pulled Sana away to discuss things for their comeback.

Failing to get an answer, Sana frowned, wondering where the hell Momo had run off to so quickly. Grabbing the boxed present out of her draw, she jogged over to Momo and Jeongyeon’s shared room.

“Momo–”

Sana was pulled into the room quickly and pushed against the door. She hissed at the sudden contact, ready to scold Momo but her words got stuck in her throat. Momo towered over her, hair dripping wet and dark eyes staring back at her.

Momo gripped Sana’s chin, pulling it up so that Sana wouldn’t be avoiding eye contact. Sana’s breath hitched as Momo leaned closer, stray hairs falling over her eyes. She heard a string of curses escape Momo’s lips, before they were pressed against her own.

It’s the complete opposite of what she ever expected. Momo’s lips were rough and demanding upon her own, softening when Sana’s hand had reached into Momo’s hair, fisting it. Sana pulled back, a whine escaping Momo’s lips at the loss of contact but Sana surged forward again, nipping at her lips before soothing it with soft pecks.

A flurry of kisses later, with both of them breathing heavily, they broke apart. Momo’s right hand was cupping Sana’s cheek, thumb brushing against her cheekbones. A sigh of content escaped her lips as her breathing was slowly getting back to normal.

Their eyes met and Sana couldn’t help question how long had Momo been looking at her like _that._ There was so much love in her eyes – so much admiration, so much tenderness and worry. When had she missed out on it? How long had Momo kept that hidden? Sana wanted to know.

When had she not picked up on the fact that _she_ , herself, had fallen for her best friend? That, was an easy answer. She’d always pushed herself to believe that if she was jealous, it was because she was close to losing her best friend – the only person who knew her better than she knew herself. The simplest of actions that Momo did were the ones that made her day. Sana just always made herself believe that it was a best friend thing.

“Momo…” Sana painfully whispered, leaning her forehead against Momo’s shoulder. “How long?”

“Hmm… it’s been some time.” Momo confessed, feeling Sana’s grip on her shirt tighten. She felt wetness on her shirt but it was the shaking of shoulders that sold Sana’s crying. “Don’t cry. I don’t regret it. I spent my time loving you and it was the best feeling.”

“jkdndsfh why are you dkfdfdfg.” Sana sobbed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Momo chuckled, pulling Sana’s face into her hands so that she could wipe away her tears. Her nose was turning redder by the second and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “You don’t even make sense. Use my shirt to wipe your face; I don’t see tissues.”

She successfully made Sana smile through her tears as Momo pulled the corner of her shirt for Sana. It took her five minutes to seem somewhat calmer. The only sign that she’d been crying was the puffiness under her eyes.

“Momo, why are you like this.” Sana finally completed her sentence, slapping Momo’s shoulders.

“Hey! I just kissed you, why are you hitting me!” Momo groaned, holding on to Sana’s arms to prevent her from hitting her again.

“How could you hide it.” Sana whimpered in Momo’s arms.

“Because friendship with you is always more important. _You_ are way more important to me; to be by my side and for me to by yours. Loving you in secret, was beautiful – especially because you always bared the sides to me that no one else ever had a glimpse of. How can I not fall in love with you, when you’re so irrevocably amazing? How can I spend so much time with you, listen to you, cheer you on, encourage you, without falling apart because of how beautiful you are, inside and out?” Momo admitted, kissing Sana’s head. “And also, I was waiting for you to realise. Watching you made me notice more things. I knew when you were keeping to yourself when I was with someone else. I knew when you were thinking too hard about our interactions – and that’s when I realised you were being stupid by keeping it to yourself.” She cheekily added in.

Sana’s eyes watered again and she wiped them away with the paws of her sweater. “You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot.”

“I think we distinguished that a long time ago. That’s why we’re best friends.” Momo laughed, kissing her forehead and her eyes, followed by her nose.

Sana shook her head at Momo’s teasing nature, closing the gap between their lips. She felt Momo’s smile against her lips, and she nipped her bottom lip, hearing a groan leave her throat. Momo pulled her closer into her embrace, arms tightening her hold on Sana.

She felt like she was going out of her mind. The tension from earlier had exploded and overflowed, simmering down slowly. And now, she didn’t feel stable at all, other than the fact that Momo had her in her arms.

Momo was always the one who had her in her arms.

And she’d have Sana running over to her when she’d just utter her name.

Because from now on, they were going to **spend their time loving each other.**

 


End file.
